Worthless
by CaramelCremee
Summary: Kagome is a high school student dealing with the pain of being abused on a regular basis and the struggle of keeping it from her friends. How long can she hide her bruises, cuts and the psychological, emotional and physical damage being done to her..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I also do not make any money or profit from my writing..

Chapter One

Worthless and ungrateful bitch words thrown at her many hours before the words kept rang violent over and over in her head, as tears continues to streaming from her eyes wetting the dark brown wooden floor her body was pressed against. The words were hurting her badly as if she is repeatedly being hit by a metal bat, her body shaking violently against the floor, while she remain curled up in the fetal position. Looking at her at first glance a person would jump to the conclusion that she is cold, but unfortunately that is not the case. She is broken mentally and spiritually more so than physically, her will to live is slowly slipping away. Throughout her life no other human being had ever otter such words to her aside from the person standing above her, looking down at her with so much disgust and hatred in their eyes.

Her abuser walked out her bedroom leaving her on the floor not even given her a second glance. Kagome curled tighter into a ball as the tears continued to flow out of her red and puffy eyes. She cried herself to sleep against the cool tear soaked floor as she has done many times over the past year. Kagome stirred against the hard floor her body aching from the abuse she endured the previous night as well as falling asleep where she was. She groaned as she tried to bring herself to a sitting position, her body was aching from her toes to the throbbing, sharp pains that were shooting through her head.

Her eyes were swollen halfway shut from being hit repeatedly in the face and about her head. She slowly started to pull herself to her feet, a horrible pain shooting from her left ankle up and down her entire leg almost caused her to fall but she managed to grab onto the beige color dress before she could fall. Kagome started limping her way over to the bathroom in her room using the wall to support herself, keeping as much weight as she possible could off her left ankle. Finally she made it to the bathroom door hesitation as well as her injured ankle keeping her from entering as quickly as she normally would. Fear running through her body about what she would went her image is reflected through the mirror. She bit her bottom lip a nervous habit she had since she was a little girl, she winched at the pain that action caused. Slowly her hand moved towards the metal door handle she flinched as her skin came in contact with it, taking a deep breath she opened the door and entered pushing the rosewood door behind her closed. After making her way across the cool marble tiled floor she made it to the mirror, she held onto the matching marble sink using it to support her. She inhaled deeply before releasing the breath slowly she forced herself to look up at the mirror, her breath hitched in her throat well she did.

Tears welling up in her eyes at the reflection that was looking back at her, her eyes were swollen, puffy and red; her blood stained right hand subconsciously traveled up to the hand imprint that adorn the pale skin of her cheek, she flinched as her fingers came in contact with the area. She moved her hand from her cheek to the split of her swollen bottom lip, a trail of blood starting from her lip down to her ripped t-shirt. It was then she noticed the marks on her neck, the purplish and blue bruises. More tear began flowing from her hurting eyes, running down her cheeks falling onto her shirt, she turned towards the tub making her way over to it she turn the faucets filling up the tub with hot enough water that could help ease away her pain.

She removed her remaining clothes before pouring some vanilla scented bath oil in water and stepping in using the edge of the tub to help her; she lowered herself into the water sighing slightly at the heated water made contact with bruised and battered skin. As the region between her legs hit the water she was met by a burning sensation and the memory of what happened was flooding back into her mind but she pushed them away as much as she possibly could. She began washing her upper body being careful not to apply to much pressure over the areas that she had bruises. She began washing the area between her legs which caused her to hold back her cries of pain, tearing freely flowing from her eyes at the memory of yesterday's events began flooding through her mind.

_Flashback _

_Kagome was sitting on the black leather couch next to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and across Sango and Miroku who one sitting in one of two love seats. They were playing a game of "Truth or Dare" for the hell of it after watching a movie, it was Miroku's turn the biggest hentai alive and everyone knew how much he liked Sango who was oblivious to this fact for whatever reason. Ok my lovely Sango "truth or dare?" said Miroku. Sango bit her lip and let out a breath, "Ok dare" she said. "I dare you to give the most passion filled kiss you can ever give anyone" said Miroku. The blood drained from Sango's face as she stared at him her dark brown eyes open wide, Inuyasha was trying his best to hold back a fit of laughter burst out laughing, soon Kagome followed suit laughter causing her arms wrapping around her stomach trying to ease her pains that was building up. _

_Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye a small smirk gracing the corner of his mouth he always enjoyed when she laugh. His eyes moved from her form as everyone started eyes became focused in Sango's direction as she stood up and slowly made her way closer to Miroku who was grinning like an idiot. She was dreading every step she took while he on the other looks like he won a million dollars and would die in anticipation if he did not get his hands on it soon. She sighed at she unfortunately made it in front of him. "You smell even better up close" said Miroku. "Shut up and let's get this over with already" said Sango. _

_Sango undesirably lift her arms and wrapping them around Miroku's neck who quickly placed his hands on her small round hips, Sango flinched a bit she is not used to having a guys hand on her in this kind of way. She looked up at Miroku who was still grinning like a jackass. "Will you stop grinning so this can be done and over with" said Sango. Taking a deep breath and releasing it Sango moved closer to Miroku, looking up into his face she could the excitement and anticipation shining in his beautiful dark violet eyes. Slowly she brought herself up on the tip of her painted toes until her lips came in contact with his. The feeling of his lips pressed against her own sent shivers running up and down her spine causing a muffle moan to escape from deep within her throat. _

_Sango hesitantly lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck feeling the soft hair of his small ponytail brush against her tiny fingers. Feeling his tongue run against her bottom lip, she slowly parted them allowing him access. She froze slightly feeling his hands slide over her small yet rounded hips moving her closer to him after a few moments she relaxed. Miroku was in heaven, Sango just granted him access inside of her sweet mouth and the way she taste was indescribable. The cherry flavored lip gloss she wore on her baby soft red lips mixed with her own natural taste was better than anything he had tasted in his entire life. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he was greeted with its warmth and it was sending him over the edge. _

_Her tongue brushing against his own and he almost lost it, the grip he had on her hips being a bit tighter once more pulling her body even closer to his own he felt her long silky hair cascading down her back brushing against his hands and he was really enjoying the feeling. He ran the tip over hers and she moan louder which made him smirk internally, sucking the tip of her tongue between his lips causing her moan to become even louder filling the room. Releasing her tongue, he nibbles along her bottom lip sucking it between his own as his hands made their way from her hips to her soft ass. Running each hand over a cheek more moans erupted from within Sango's throat her hand tugging slightly on his ponytail, he squeeze her ass. _

_This caused Sango to realize what he was currently doing she pulled away from him, still in a dazed from kissing her Miroku did not realize what was about to happen. Kagome watched as Sango's foot made contact with Miroku's balls an extremely loud scream leaving his mouth as he collapsed on the floor an expression of pain written all over his face. The look on Sango's face she was fuming her nostrils flaring as if she was a dragon Kagome could not hold her laughter any longer and let it escape her mouth, looking from Sango's to Miroku to Inuyasha who practically dying from his fit of laughter her own began to increase causing her side to hurt from laughing so much . _

_Chuckling Sesshomaru just shook his head at his friend's stupidity. "He never learns, I would think by now he would learn not to touch her in certain places" said Inuyasha almost falling off the couch from all the laughing he was doing. Miroku was still lying on the floor with his hands between his legs groaning in pain as Sango stepped over him and sat on the couch beside Kagome. "Calm down Sango we all know he likes you" said Kagome while trying to hold her laughter back. "That does not mean he can violate my by grabbing my ass" Sango yelled balling her hands into fists. "I believe he will not touch you again even if you wanted him to after what you just did" said Sesshomaru. "I would not want him to touch me, it was a dare that's all it's not like I enjoyed it anyways" Sango said defensively. "Feh for someone who ain't enjoyed it you sure were doing a lot of moaning there" Inuyasha said smirking. _

_Sango started to blush extremely bad, opening her mouth she quickly closed it because she could not say anything to deny that she was moaning. "Maybe she did enjoy him groping her" Sango thought before shaking her hand. She enjoying kissing him but he took it too far with what he did. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled knowing full well her best friend had some kind of feeling for the boy lying on the ground only she was too afraid to admit it. "What time is it?" said Kagome. Pulling her phone her pocket and looking at the screen, "twelve minutes after seven" said Sango. Kagome stood up quickly and began gathering her things to get home, she needed to get home fast. Sesshomaru was looking at her with an eyebrow slightly raised, he could smell fear in her scent but he was not sure as the why she would fear going home. After gathering her belongings Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked him if he could drop her home and of course he said yes. After hugging her friend's goodbye Kagome followed Sesshomaru outside who was waiting for her at the passenger side of his car, seeing him holding the door opening for her, she smile and thanked him before slipping into the car allowing him to close it as she did. _

_On the drive home Kagome was extremely quiet, although she only lived half an hour away she spent most of the drive staring out the window of his car lost in her own world. He was beginning to worry about her lately she seems to be acting quite strange. He noticed her flinch a few times when she received a hug from one of their friend's as well being extremely jumpy if caught off guard. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Snapping out of her thoughts Kagome turned around and smile up at him. "I am fine, why do you ask?" she said softly while unconsciously fidgeted with her small fingers resting on her lap. "You just seem to be a little bit different than normal lately" said Sesshomaru. "I am ok excited about graduation coming up, you know the whole cliché of finally being on my own" she said looking down at her lap, a tiny smile gracing her beautiful lips. _

_Sesshomaru gut was telling him something was not right, but for now he will not push her into telling him if she was not ready to do so. A few minutes later they arrived at Kagome's home, getting out of the car and moving to the passenger Sesshomaru open the door allowing Kagome to step out. Holding her bag pack at her side Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smile. "Thank you for the ride home Sesshy" she said. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small frame burying his nose into her hair as her small body pressed against his own. She felt so wonderful in his arms her body molding into his own, his heart fluttered feeling her tiny hands wrap around his back and grip his shirt tightly. He has never been an affectionate person but when he was near her he had this overwhelming feeling to always touch her and see her smile. Sighing after a small amount of time knowing he had to let her go so she could go inside Sesshomaru slowly and reluctantly released her from his embrace. _

_Looking down at how small she was compared to him, he places his finger under her chin tilting her face up to his own. Staring into her eyes he could she happiness, but also a great deal of sadness. Before he could stop himself Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss up on her beautiful lips, pulling away and looking at her angelic face he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing captivating deep blue eyes. His own amber eyes trailer down to her blush stained cheeks down to her soft plump lips, leaning over he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead knowing that she must go inside. "I will see you tomorrow Sesshy" said Kagome still blushing quite badly before making her way around the car to the stairs. "Goodnight Kagome" said Sesshomaru a satisfied smirk gracing his elegant mouth. _

_After making sure Kagome made it inside her house safely Sesshomaru took off in his car back to his parent's house. Walking around her window Kagome placed her bag pack on her back before moving to the closer to the ladder that she sometimes used to climb into her room. Gripping the ladder Kagome made it up to her window, slowly and as quietly as possible she opened it and slipped inside. Almost falling from loss of balance due to her darken room and shoe she accidentally stepped on she caught herself before removing her black trench like jacket and bag pack she put them on the chair next to her window. Not realizing that a figure was standing by her bed, she walked over to her light switch and flicked it on. Blinking a few time from the light coming on a yawn escaped her lips, all she wanted right now was a hot bath and her bed, unfortunately she was not going get it. _

_The figure walk up behind her quiet waiting for her to turn around after a few minutes she finally did. Kagome turned around only to be thrown back against the hard wall from the force colliding with her face. The back of her head and her body impacting with the wall hard enough that is caused her to black out for a few seconds as she body hit the wooden floor with a hard thud. Trying to bring herself of out the shock from the unexpected violent against her Kagome began to shaking her head slowly, trying to get rid herself of the imaginary stars that was floating around her head as though she was a cartoon character. Trying to get to her feet Kagome was not paying attention to the person in the room with her, a grave mistake on her part. The figure moved over her gripping her hair tightly in their fist causing immense pain to shoot through her already throbbing head. Her tiny hands when atop of her head trying desperately to pry the individuals hand from hair, tears welling up in her eyes as she tries to get free but it was no use. She was dragged to her feet momentarily before she was tossed against the walls where her bed was, her body collided with the walls before falling onto the soft full size bed. She could barely move her body was hurting especially her left leg, which took a great deal of impact when she slammed into the wall. _

_Her petite body and her head throbbed with extreme pain while her eyes were being blurred with tears she tried her best to move very little due to the pain. The individual took this time to climb on the bed with grabbing her arms and placing the above you her to keep her from moving. Kagome began resisting not caring about the excruciating pain shooting through her body, she feared what this person was about to do. Before she could think the individuals lips came crashing down roughing again her own. The persons tongue brushing against her lips wishing to be granted access inside. Thrashing her head side to side trying to free her mouth from the lips and disgusting tongue of the person trying to probe inside Kagome did not notice the other hand moving toward her breasts. _

_The hand gripped her right breast inflicting a great deal of pain to shoot through her breast Kagome screamed a muffle scream unknowingly granting her abuser enter into her mouth. She cried harder as hand on her breast became tighter while it was being kneaded in the persons hand. The tongue inside her mouth disgusted her beyond word and she wanted it out. Feeling in squirming around in her mouth was making her stomach tighten so she did she only thing she could thing of, she bit down on the tongue as hard as she could which was not that hard. Feeling a small amount of blood flow into her mouth she felt a bit relieved as the individual pull back from her. Opening her eyes Kagome could do nothing as a hand came down hard against her face over and over again the impacted greater than the last. Her eyes felt as though they were about to pop out of her head from the pain. She regretted what she just did as the hand moved from her face down to her underwear, greater fear if possible filled her as she stared up at the monsters face looming over her. _

_The sadistic smirk that greeted her made her cringe with a level of fear that she never knew someone could feel. Before she knew it her panties were being ripped from her body exposing her, Kagome tried her best to keep her legs shut as tightly as she could knowing it probably would not do much due to her lack of energy. Seeing what she is doing the individual laughter was filled with amusement at what Kagome was trying to do. Without further delay the individual released her hands and move down her body to her legs prying them open with very little effort even with Kagome trying to keep them shut. Her widen as two fingers were thrust into her pain ripping through her body as she tried her best to get away but one hand was on her hip holding her in place. Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall as a third finger was added causing her pain to heighten as they thrust brutally harder and faster into her causing her to tare and bleed excessively. As the minutes went by the pain became greater to the point she could do nothing but lie there, she just wanted it to be over closing her eyes she tried willing away her torture but to no avail she could. After sometime the individual removed their three fingers from Kagome's abused body bringing it to their mouth licking the blood that stained them clean. Being grabbed by her wrist Kagome was dragged from her bed where she hit the floor with a hard thud unable to fight back. Barely able to move Kagome was spread out against the cold floor, you're a worthless ungrateful bitch who does not deserve to be loved. The words cut her quite deeper than the actual abuse she just endured, staring up at the face of the individual she cried harder and harder as the person left her the room not even glancing back at her before leaving. Kagome Curled herself into a ball after several minutes drift off into the land of darkness known as sleep._

This is my first serious story so to speak. So your opinions would be greatly appreciated on whether you like it or not..Tanxz for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I also do not make any money or profit from my writing…

Chapter Two

Ok let me start off by saying I do not have any desires to read anyone's complaints about grammar errors, dislikes or whatever else people wishes to bitch and nag about…If you do not like the story read it and then bitch about it. It is neither necessary nor wanted. Simply hit the backward arrow and go on about your "business" do not read it and put in your unwanted two cents until it is actually something relevant. The grammar errors will be corrected when I have time to sit and actually take of them, so until this errors will be in the story so who care. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I am not completely happy with it been having a very bad case of writers block and being busy with work did not help either. But I figured I should at least put something up since I have not added a chapter since I posted it. Also I decide to just use the name "Kimini" for Kagome's mother and "Tetsuo" for her father. It would be easier this way when talking about them in the story. By the way in this story demons exist and everyone knows about them.

Hope you guys enjoy.

Kagome slowly stood slowly before steeping carefully out of the bathtub; grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her battered body before exiting bathroom reentering her room. After moving as quickly as her body allow she picked out a bra and a pair of underwear gently putting them on what wanting to cause any more pain to grip her aching body. After putting on her underwear a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before climbing back into bed. She buried her face into her soft pillow as heart wrenching sobs began rocking her body, tears soaking the cotton material of her pillow causing her skin to slightly stick. She cried hour after hour not even bothering to move to answer her phone as it rang for the tenth or maybe eleventh time since she has been awake. Eventually she fell asleep exhausted from all the tears she shed.

It has been four days since Kagome was abused. And throughout those days she has received countless phone calls, voicemails and text messages from Sango, Sesshomaru and her friends. Kagome shifted slightly as her phone made a beeping sound letting her know that yet again she had received another voicemail, which would go unanswered as the ones before it. Rolling over on her bad Kagome thought about earlier. She was woken from her from a light slumber by the doorbell being wrong numerous times before being answered, this has been going on for the past two or three days. She was not sure who was at the door, nor could she bring herself to care, she was being swallowed by the pain that was her life each passing day. Kagome could faintly the hear a voice down stairs saying that she has been sick for the past few days and would be returning to school the following day.

She could hear the irritation and slowly rising anger in the person's voice, which at the moment was directed to the obviously unwanted house guest.

"If I were you I would leave unless you want someone to happen to poor little Kagome" she heard the person say before the front door slammed shaking the house slightly.

She was certain an arrogant smirk was dancing across that individual lips after the threat slipped from between them. Her deep blue eyes became glossy with unshed tears before flowing freely down the side of her face. Her vision was blurry as she stared up at the sealing but not really seeing it. It was two years ago when her life changed, never to be the same again.

_Flashback_

_Kagome and her little brother Souta were going out to get some ice cream and then head to the park where she would meet up with one of her best friend Sango. Kagome was waiting at the front door for Souta to come down stairs, hearing the sound of footsteps she looked up to see him jump from the 5th stairs up landing at the bottom a foot away from her. She laughs shaking her head at his antics. _

"_Momma we're leaving now" Kagome yell just as her mother Kimini exited the kitchen._

_Kimini wrapped her arms around Kagome holding her tight for a few seconds before releasing her. Kagome loved her mother more than anything, her mother, Souta and her grandpa was all she had left since her father died when she was ten years old and Souta was three. She missed him so much it hurts her heart sometimes to think about him. She missed playing with him, them spending time to gather, she missed the sound of his voice the deepness of it, he chuckles and laughter she would be greeted with when she did something to make him laugh. _

_Souta did not remember him much but to Kagome that was a blessing and a curse all in one. He would never know their father the way she did because he was too young for his little brain to retain many memories, but sometimes she wish that she was also granted this opportunity to not remember so much about their father. It would make some of her tougher days when she missed him so much her heart would break all over again a bit more bearable. Even though it hurt Kagome to hear her mother speak about her father, Kimini always did partly because she wanted to give her son the chance to know his father. Even if it was only through stories and videos of him playing with his children, she wanted him to know for his own sake. _

"_You two were his pride and joy" Kimini would say a loving smile gracing her mature features. Her mother glowed Kagome remembered how she would smile anytime her father was a near her, a tint of pink decorating her cheeks, the sparkle in her brown eyes. Love for her husband dancing through them, through her very soul, Kagome wanted what the love that her parents had for each other when she got older, it made her smile thinking about it. _

_After five years her mother was still loved their father dearly even though he was no longer with them. But a part of her wishes her mother would try dating again so she would not be lonely anymore. Kimini never said it but Kagome could see the loneliness floating in around her chocolate pupils a few times. Her mother longed for companionship, the kind that she, Souta or their grandfather were able to provide. It saddened her deeply see this emotion in her mother's eyes. Kagome without hesitation wrapped her arms around her mother returning her hug. _

"_I love you mama" Kagome said. "I love you too Kagome dear". _

_Kimini released her daughter before bending down to nine year old Souta and told him the same placing a loving kiss on the top of his head as she was rewarded with a blush from him. _

"_Be safe my darlings" Kimini said smiling as she wave goodbye to her children as they headed down the shrine stairs. _

"_We will" they yelled back in union._

_It took about ten minutes to get the ice cream shop since it was not far away from the shrine. Souta was overly excite; he loved ice cream just as much as she did maybe even more so when Kagome told him there were new flavors for him to try he was over the moon. Their mother said they got their love for sweets especially ice cream from their father Tetsuo, that he loved ice cream just as much as they did and would always bring home some with him every day after work. That made smile play upon her full red lips, she was happy to know that she had this quality from her father it made her feel like he was always with her wherever she went. They made it to the ice cream shop, looking at the list of ice cream flavors on the wall above the servers head at the front of the line. _

_The shop had very exotic flavors which she had never heard of before and she wanted to try something new. After a minute or two of waiting it was their turn. _

"_What will you be having today young lady?" The man over the counter said to Kagome a friendly smile playing along his older features, Kagome returned the smile. _

"_I would like a medium cup of 'Almond Cookie' and a waffle cone with two scoops of 'Black Sesame' please" Kagome said handing the man the money anxiously waiting for their ice cream. _

_The man handed her back her change Kagome placed it in her purse before taking her ice cream from the man while Souta did the same, both thanking him before exiting the shop. Souta was enjoying his 'Black Sesame' while Kagome moaned in her mind as she placed a small spoon of her 'Almond Cookie' ice cream into her mouth. It melted on her tongue and glided down her slender throat a look of pure ecstasy spreading over her youthful features her cheeks lightly flushing from the experience of having something so delectable gracing her taste buds. _

_It had to be one of the most delicious things she had even tasted in her entire life. Souta was lapping away at his ice cream cone with a vengeance, but seemed to be having a bit of trouble holding onto his soccer ball and focusing on his oh so important task of devouring his tasty treat. Kagome smiled down at him before taking the ball and ending his misery of not being able to focus on his sinfully delicious treat because of the cursed object. Kagome placed the ball under the hand she was using to hold the cup so she could still spoon the remaining ice cream into her mouth with her other hand. Silencing her impatient taste buds as they begged for her to grant them with the taste of heaven they were indulging in mere moments before. And so she did savoring the last explosive bit of oral pleasure that would invade her moistened cavern for the rest of the day, a gentle moan flowing from her soft lips as she felt the last of her ice cream make its way down her throat._

_As they walked into the park Souta who finished his ice cream around the same time took his soccer balls from Kagome and ran over to Kohaku Sango's little brother as they greeted one another. They were the same age as well as best friends just as their older sisters were. "Kohaku lets go play" Souta said running off with the ball as Kohaku gave chase to him. They were about the same height although Kohaku was an inch or two taller with brown eyes with freckles across his nose and his hair kept up in a ponytail. While Souta's wavy hair was left to flow freely whenever the wind would blew, chocolate brown eyes that always displayed such happiness and curiosity along with a sweet innocent smile. _

_They boys played as Kagome and Sango took a seat on a nearby bench so they can keep an eye on them while the talk. The girls talked for hours about things from boys to graduating from high school even though they were only in their sophomore year. They couldn't wait to graduate, but they couldn't wait until the day they got their first before even more. It seems every time they hung out together they always ended up talking about what it would be like to finally be in a relationship, since neither of them had a boyfriend before. It was not so bad not having a boyfriend after all they were best friends, more like sisters so they would always have each other. But the relationship they each wanted they could not provide for one another. They were a bit naïve about what to expect, but then again all first timers are naïve one way or another. After hours of talking it was starting to get dark, Souta and Kohaku did not notice but of course their sisters did. _

"_Souta come on we have to home now before mama starts worrying" Kagome yell to her brother across the park. _

"_Ok sis just let me get my ball" he replied causing him to be distracted when Kohaku killed the football (soccer ball) towards him. _

_The ball passed him and made its way across the road to the other side of the street. Not wanting to lose his ball Souta ran towards his possession to retrieve it as before leaving the park, Kohaku not far behind him. _

_The girls stood up continuing their conversation as they waited for their younger sibling to join them so they can make their way home._

"_Sang do you want to have a sleepover at my house this weekend?" Kagome asked._

"_Of course Kags I'll call up Kikyou and ask her if she wants to come which I'm sure is yes and we'll be over around 7 then order up so food. How does that sound?" she asked smiling at her dear friend._

"_That sounds perfect I can't wait, girls night or more like weekend, we always have so much fun". She said cheerfully_

_Kagome, Sango and Kikyou were sisters in each other's eyes, they known each other their whole lives and could not imagine life without each other. They girls giggled about possible topics that would be talking about at the sleepover. The gleeful sounds escaping from the girls vocal cords were suddenly muted by screeching tires and hearing Kohaku's voice laced with fear at he called to Souta._

"_Souta look out" the girls heard Kohaku scream, their head whipping around just in time to witness the horrible sense. _

_Souta ran into the street trying to retrieve his ball when he heard his friend's desperate scream. Turning to see the car coming at him with great speed even though it was trying to stop, but it could not. Everything was at the point of no return, he could not return to the safety of the side walk and the drive did not have enough time stop from hitting him. Even though he attempted to stop he could not as the car slammed into his body, sending him to the land of unconsciousness as well as sailing through the air. _

_Kagome watch the scene unfold before her eyes, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the vehicle collided with the body of her precious little brother. His small frame sent flying up into the air like a ragged doll his body doing unintentional acrobatic like flips before coming back down to make contact with the concrete road. A sicken thud echoed from the impact of his body hitting the ground, bones breaking throughout his tiny body. After a minute of nothing less than expected shock Kagome willed her body to move as she ran over to the motionless body of her brother with Sango hot on her heel. Kagome dropped to her knees beside her brother, her heart feeling as if it was about to burst at the sight of him. Blood was coming from his nose and mouth running down to join the puddle that was forming around his head. Tears were blurring her vision as she look over him, his left arm was twisted. She nearly screamed seeing the bone in his right leg sticking through his skin, she called his name even though she knew he would not respond and even worst that he might be dead. _

_She started crying harder as she shook her head not willing to accept that as a possibility, he could not leave her he had to survive. She was devastated tears flowing down her face falling on the motionless body of the little. Her cries were heart wrenching sorrow filled, causing the bystanders who witness the scene hearts to ache several of them shedding tears for what the presumed to be a dead child and his grieving sister. The police was already called by the man driving the car, Sango and the other witnesses of the accident. Kagome's grief weighed her heart and mind down so heavily that she failed to notice the driver kneeling down on the other side of Souta fighting back tears and he reiterated over and over that he was sorry and to please forgive him. The man whimpered as Sango tried to comfort Kagome who would not budge from her spot, by wrapping her arms around her as she cried for her sister and the little boy she considered another brother. Kohaku was shaking as he grabbed onto the back of his sister's shirt as he cried for his friend. Sirens could be heard as the ambulance and police cars made it to the scene, it had only been 10 minutes or so but everyone it feel like hours. _

_When the paramedics and polices step out of the vehicles the scene that greeted them was just heart breaking. A child's small body was lying motionless in the street, two females and another young child kneeling around the body expelling their sorrow in the form of tears and man on the other side of them that trying to stay calm. _

_The paramedic and officers walked over to the scene with dread gaining the drivers attention, he could barely stand up to speak the officers. Two of the officers was asking him questions and the others went over to Kagome, Sango and Kohaku. One of the officers a female placed her hand on Kagomes shoulder causing her to jump which caused a chain reaction with the others. She looked up at the woman, blue sorrow filled eyes glistening with tears met the sad and mother like ones of the woman. The woman got Sango and Kohaku to get up so the paramedics could do their jobs, but when it came to Kagome it was a bit more difficult. _

_After a few minutes of the woman speaking to her in a motherly tone and telling her that she needed to give the paramedics room so they can get her brother situated to get him to the hospital if there was any possibility of saving his life. After a brace was placed on Souta's neck and he was transferred to the stretcher, he was placed into the back of the ambulance accompanied by one of the paramedics as the other went into the front, before Kagome climbed in the back. Sango and Kohaku wanted to go but there was not enough room, so the female officer offers to take them to the hospital. One the way to the hospital Kagome called and told her mother Souta had an accident and they were heading to the hospital. _

_Tears rushing violently down her face as she heard the most heart wrenching scream imaginable in her young life escape her mother's mouth before the phone hit the floor before going dead. The paramedic, a man that looks to be in his early 30's reached over and grabbed her hand trying to comfort her as he looked at her with sad and sympathy displayed on his face. Kagome's tears never lessened as they pulled into the emergency section of the hospital. Kagome slowly got out of the ambulance weak from all the crying she has been doing, standing off to the side as the police car pulled up with Sango and Kohaku. The ran to each other all three offer comfort in the forms of hugs as Souta was getting wheeled in a hurry through the emergency doors. _

_They broke apart briefly only to follow suit of their loved one and rushed in behind the stretcher. Kimini made it to the hospital minutes before the paramedics came through the door with Souta, when she turn and saw him on the stretcher she almost fainted, grabbing onto the counter that was next to her as scream after scream left her body, tears dancing down her cheeks. Halted her scream the paramedics looked in her directions as doctors and nurses came rushing over to them ready to take the young child into surgery in an attempt to save his life. Kagome rushed to her mother, wrapping the arms around each other offering what little comfort they could as Souta was wheeled away and rushed into the operating room._

_Kimini yelled after the doctors begging them to please save her baby as everyone left behind cried and praying for his survival. Over the hours more friends of Kagome's and Sango showed up to give the support to the family. Their closes friends Kikyou, Inuyasha, Miroku and even Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru showed up which was surprising in itself. The hours ticking by was pure torture for everyone, they were all thinking the worse after not hearing anything for almost 10 hours. They were all in the waiting room when a doctor came out, a tall man with long wavy dark hair and blood red eyes. He stopped before askingfor the parent of Souta Higurashi, by the look on his face they knew what the dreaded most was about to come to past. Tears ran the females faces as the doctor went over to Kimini, barely able being to stand up she braced herself for the news that would surely kill him. _

"_Mrs. Higurashi, I am Naraku Onigumo head surgeon of the hospital" he said. _

"_Please Doctor did you save my baby?" Kimini asked desperation becoming a blanket around her shaky voice._

"_I am sorry Mrs. Higurashi" Onigumo said with sadness written over his face._

By the way these ice cream flavors are actually real not made up if you live New York there is an ice cream factory where they can be found and they are amazing to the taste-bud.

Anyways thanks again for taking the time to read my story…Please Review…I will try to update more often if I do not come down with a case of writers block.


End file.
